


Признать

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Чувства Мураты к Шин-О нельзя назвать простыми – и это еще мягко сказано





	Признать

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Admission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/413457) by [tsutsuji](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsutsuji/pseuds/tsutsuji). 



Шин-О был врединой. Прекрасной, харизматичной, но – врединой. Конечно, за прошедшее время он немного повзрослел, но, подумал Мурата, некоторые вещи не изменяются даже за 4000 лет. Уголки рта привычно дернулись, складываясь то ли в гримасу, то ли в улыбку.  
– Ты по-прежнему меня любишь, – заявил Шин-О, смеясь над его попытками отрицать очевидное.  
Но сам Мурата не был в этом уверен – как и никогда не был уверен в своих чувствах к нему.  
С другой стороны (и он сам это прекрасно понимал), он вообще никогда не был уверен, никогда не знал, почему делает то или иное. Всему предшествовала работа ума, логика, планирование и осмотрительное применение своих знаний, умелое сочетание полезного и приятного – это было ему свойственно почти во всех его жизнях (за исключением пары-тройки веселых – например, Кристина была какой угодно, но не логичной). Все это, вместе взятое, как он часто повторял себе, уже было достаточной причиной – вкупе с весьма практичным стремлением спасти мир от разрушения. В конце концов, он сам любил наслаждаться радостью бытия. Поэтому и тогда, и сейчас он твердил себе, что спасает мир совершенно не ради одного вредного, раздражающего золотоволосого короля, вовсе нет.  
Было бы гораздо легче и, возможно, как он надеялся, правдивее сказать, что делает это ради Шибуи. Короля Юури было легко любить и гораздо легче признать, что любишь его. Шин-О тоже все любили, но по-другому: его идеализировали, его обожали, его возносили на пьедестал – и все это казалось вполне естественным, особенно самому золотому королю. Шибуя же, с другой стороны, порождал иные чувства: будил некие защитнические инстинкты и вызывал невольное восхищение. Мурата видел это периодически на лицах окружающих и подозревал, что у него на лице тоже периодически что-то из этого написано, даже несмотря на всю его многовековую практику по утаиванию собственных эмоций. Одного осознания того, что он чувствует, обычно было достаточно, чтобы он сумел это скрыть.  
Шин-О ожидал, что его будут любить, а Шибуя Юури – нет. Именно из-за этой маленькой разницы Шин-О и раздражал настолько сильно, и именно из-за нее все любили Юури еще сильнее. Шин-О предпочитал казаться непостижимым для тех, кто благоговел перед ним (хотя с точки зрения Дайкендзи как раз это-то и говорило о нем слишком много). Шибуя же встречал всех – и друзей, и врагов, распахивая им навстречу руки и сердце. Хотя в длительной перспективе, как недавно осознал Мурата (и что Конрад Веллер понял гораздо раньше) Шибуя Юури оказывался непостижим вообще для всех, причем был куда непонятнее, чем великий король и основатель страны. Юури был милым – но в итоге любить его так, как хотел бы любить его Мурата, было невозможно.  
Юури мог любить всех – и все любили его. У Шин-О, как осознал Мурата, не было никого.   
Кроме него.  
Поэтому он вздохнул, поправил очки на переносице и, наконец, согласился:  
– Да, – Мурата украдкой, поверх дужек глянул на сияющую улыбку Шин-О и добавил: – Наверное, люблю.


End file.
